hclfandomcom-20200214-history
HCL 10
Tupelo, Mississippi |previousevent = HCL 9: Punching Judy |currentevent = HCL 10: Weapons Allowed (Just Kidding) |followingevent = KUMITE: Hurricane }} HCL 10: Weapons Allowed (Just Kidding) was the tenth mixed martial arts event held by the Human Cockfighting League. The event took place on October 21, 2012 from The Honeypot (Tupelo Events Center & Honey Warehouse) in Tupelo, Mississippi. Event This event featured six sanctioned mixed martial arts bouts. All fights consist of three five-minute rounds. The first fight was the only one to go to decision all show, between Johan Ponce and Alejandro Sandoval. However, it was not short of excitement. Sandoval was able to neutralize Ponce's ground game, keep Ponce at his reach, and stuff every takedown attempt. This was more than enough to give Sandoval the decision victory. The second fight pitted Miguel Dominguez against Francois Gorgonzola. While unexpected, this fight gave fans quite the exciting battle. Both fighters put on a show, with neither doing too much damage in the first round, but still keeping busy. The second round saw a lot of movement from both fighters, making each landed strike that much more valuable. The fight stayed standing the entire time, as Gorgonzola landed a head kick at the end of the second round, which Dominguez recovered from, only to drop Gorgonzola with an overhand right as the round ended. The chimney sweep continued his onslaught as the third round started, scoring a TKO win after dropping Gorgonzola with a flurry of punches. The third fight ended quickly, as Sergei Matryoshka, in the first round, scored a Knockout of the Night honor by knocking out "Dirty" David Duritz with what some are calling the most brutal knockout in HCL history. The fourth fight of the night saw the surging Aaron "Baby" Blue take on Rupert Takamura. Though off to a slow start, Blue stood toe to toe with Takamura, but absorbed a lot of damage early, including a right hook that knocked down Blue. However, the second round saw Blue almost finished with a knee from the clinch. However, Aaron Blue recovered, and was able to get a TKO stoppage by stunning Takamura with a straight left cross and finishing the fight with punches. Though it was not the main event, the co-main event had a lot of buzz, as Stuart Peppers, coming off his loss in the welterweight title fight, needed to rebound against an impressive TJ McAllister. Early in the fight, McAllister was cut, but after stopping the fight to check it, McAllister was allowed to continue. However, the cut just seemed to light a fire under the inmate, who dropped Peppers a minute later, until Peppers landed with a spinning backfist. Every punch thrown in round 1 had bad intentions, and it was a surprise to everyone that the fight went to a second round. With a little more movement, the second round started slowly, until McAllister, two minutes in, caught a Peppers kick, threw a right hand, then scored the knockout with a left hook to an already swollen shut eye. The main event of the evening pitted two deadly strikers, Paul Bunyip and JC Hunite, against one another with the winner getting a shot at HCL Light Heavyweight Champion Teddy Grabowski. From the get-go, these two went to war, trading tentative shots in the first round. But it was the second round that gave the fight its main event caliber. Hunite rocked Bunyip early, diving into his guard with a punch. After wearing Bunyip down by clinching up against the cage wall, Hunite broke free, and before Bunyip attempted a tepe, Hunite returned with a right cross that knocked out the Australian, giving him the emphatic win. Fight Card * Note 1: The winner of this fight will receive a shot at the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' Aaron Blue vs. Rupert Takamura *'Knockout of the Night:' Sergei Matryoshka *No submission of the night was awarded because no fights ended by submission. External links *Watch HCL 10 on YouTube. *Watch HCL on Hitbox. ----